Under the Moon
by Marina Oakenshield
Summary: Tzipporah is a future leader of the shifter clan of panthers. She has known Thorin since she was a little girl and he considers her like his daughter before she was taken back. Now she's returned and an outsider to her clan. She catches a certain thief's eye and love blossoms. Will her past come back to haunt her? (PRE-QUEST)
1. Prologue: Father and Daughter Bonding

Under the Moon

Summary: Tzipporah is a future leader of the shifter clan of panthers. She has known Thorin since she was a little girl and he considers her like his daughter before she was taken back. Now she's returned and an outsider to her clan. She catches a certain thief's eye and love blossoms. Will her past come back to haunt her? (PRE-QUEST)

AN: Shifters are like skin changers but they got control over their animal selves unlike skin changers. And she's a shifter where her whole clan are panthers. Please. Its my story. So no complaining. This is before the quest and the first chapter is how Thorin and her form the relationship and then a year or so before the quest with her life in Ered Luin. If you don't like this, feel free and not read it.

Prologue:  
>A Father and Daughter Bond Form<p>

10 years before Smaug

I followed my father as we headed towards Erebor. I was five years old and the eldest daughter of 8 kids, but I was small for my age and considered the runt of the litter, but future leader of

"But dad. I don't want to stay with the dwarves. I want to stay with my mom and brothers and sisters." I said. I flinch as he turns on me, afraid I was going to get slapped.

"You will do as your told with no arguing." My father said. I nod and follow him into Erebor. Dwarves eyed us with curiosity and hesitation as we walked towards the throne room. The Dwarf King Thror was sitting on the throne with the Arkenstone above his head. Two Dwarfs that were the son and grandson were standing on either side of the King.

"Alexander. I wasn't expecting you for a few more days. This is unexpected." Thror said.

"Well I decided to come early. Here's the girl I mentioned that would be staying to learn more about your culture." My father said, pushing me forward. I looked up at the king.

"What's your name, lass?" Thror asked.

"Tzipporah, your majesty." I said.

"A beautiful name. Thorin will be in charge of your teaching." Thror said, waving his hand to Thorin. Thorin didn't look happy.

"But Grandfather..." Thorin said.

"No buts. How long will she be staying?" Thror asked.

"A few months and I will come back for her." My father said. I had a feeling he was lying on that. He never wanted daughters, only sons. He got two daughters. My sister, Maria, and I. I was the eldest and future leader of our clan. Thror nodded and father left. I didn't cry. Father always said that crying was a sign of weakness.

"Lass." A voice said. I looked up and realized that it was the Prince that was in charge of me.

"My lord." I said.

"Just Thorin, Tzipporah. Come. I'll show you where you will be sleeping." Thorin said. I move away as he reached for my arm.

"I can walk by myself." I said, quietly. Thorin looked surprised that I moved from his reach. After suffering from abuse since I was four, it was a reaction, though I knew that. I was lead to the royal chambers where there were two dwarvs. Both looked like men, but one was dressed in a dress and I knew women dwarves wore dresses.

"Who's this?" The man dwarf asked.

"This is Tzipporah. She will be staying with us. Tzipporah. This is my brother Frerin and my sister Dis." Thorin said.

"Hello." I said, quietly.

"Welcome to Erebor. Hope you enjoy your stay." Dis said. I nod as she shows me my room. I set my bag on the bed and looked around. It was not as small as my room at home that I shared with my sister. I sat on the bed and put my face in my hands, letting dry sobs fill me.

Few days later. Thorin's POV. The shifter girl was different and I feared that she suffered from abuse her life, because the slightest movement of my hand and she was flinching and would move away when I reached for her. I didn't know what to do. She would shut me out when I asked or my sister and brother asked.

"Thorin. Tzipporah's missing." Dis said, coming into my study. I had yelled at her for dropping her bowl and she ran to her room, but apparently she ran away.

"I thought she was in her room." I said, standing.

"She's not in any of the chambers. A guard said he saw her run out of the chambers and into the halls of Erebor." Dis said. I swore in dwarvish and hurried out of my studies. Father wouldn't be happy if I lost the girl that I was in charge of. I asked where she went and the guard pointed in the direction. Towards the forges. I ran towards the direction. I looked around. I heard sniffling and found her in one of the cabnets.

"Don't cry, lass." I said.

"Crying is a weakness. I don't cry." Tzipporah said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not use to having a little girl around since my sister was little." I said. She looked at me. She had her legs brought up to her chest and arms wrapped around them.

"Its fine." She said.

"You suffered abuse haven't you." I ask. Her eyes widen and she moves further back. I knew then and there that she has. "Who? Who did it to you?" She looks away.

"My father. He never wanted daughters, but he got two. I'm the eldest and next in line to take the leadership from my father. I don't know how to fight or cook yet. Mom never taught me to cook and fighting, father said that I didn't need it for another few years." Tzipporah said.

"Dwarves learn at your age. Why don't I teach you with a good friend of mine. Dis can teach you to cook and woman stuff. You deserve to learn." I said. Her eyes turned back to me and I smile at the sparkle I saw in them.

"You would teach me to fight?" Tzipporah asked.

"I would. You would have to learn the fighting your animal side, but we can teach you with your human." I said. She came out and threw her arms around my neck and we hugged. I lifted her up. It was beginning of a relationship that would form into a father daughter.

Tzipporah's POV. Father never came like he promised. A few weeks turned into months and months turned into years, but they were wonderful years. Thorin, who became like a father to me that my real father never was, along with his best friend Dwalin and Dwalin's brother, Balin taught me how to fight and I fell in love with fighting with sword and bow and arrow. I was trained by the best and became a skilled warrior.

Balin taught me the history of the dwarves because he knew more then Thorin did. Dis was there with the cooking and the stuff women needed to know. I became skilled at stuff that I knew my father would have never taught me when I was at home. Erebor became my home. Thorin gave me the nickname Zippy and all the dwarves were calling me it. I knew my family wouldn't like that nickname, but I loved it.

I was now turned 15 today and I still missed my mom and my sister along with my twin brother and few brothers I got along with that weren't brainwashed by my father. (AN: This is now two months from when Smaug attacks.)

"Happy Birthday, Zippy." Thorin said as I came into the living room. Dis and Ferin were smiling and I hugged him. He handed me a long package. "I thought you deserved one of them." I opened the package and found a dwarvish made sword sitting in the package. I looked up in surprise and saw Thorin smiling.

"You made this for me?" I ask. Thorin nodded and I hugged him again. I got some books and a dress from my friends. I thanked them. Dis and I went to the market of Erebor. Dwarves stoped to bow for Dis and nodded at me. Thror and Thrain were happy to see that I was improving since I first arrived.

"I have to go talk to someone about fabric. Go find your friends." Dis said. I decided to go for a walk around Erebor. I stopped in the Treasure room hearing someone talking. I stepped in and saw Thror walking around the gold, a look on his face. I knew something was wrong with him like a sickness took overhim. I knew dwarves were gready, but this was totally different. I jumped when a hand came on my shoulder. I turned and saw Thorin standing behind me.

"Come." Thorin whispered. I followed him out.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know. He's not himself." Thorin said. I bit my bottom lip.

"My lord. Alexander is here." A guard said. I paled at his words. Father had come for me. Thorin didn't look happy.

"Go get the King. He might want to be there." Thorin said. The guard left.

"He's come for me. I don't want to go back." I said. Thorin pulled me into a hug.

"I know. But its Grandfather's choice. You might have no choice." Thorin said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I look down and nodded. We headed to the throne room where my father stood with his second in command, Logan. I groaned lightly. He would be my future mate if my father has his way, but I want to fall in love with someone not be forced into marriage. Thror soon joined us and I stood with my hands folded in front of me beside Thorin.

"I want my daughter back. Its been to long and she needs to learn the ways of her people now." My father said. I dug my nails into my palm.

"Mother wanted me to choose where I wanted to stay and I want to stay here." I said.

"Your mother is dead. Its not up to her anymore." My father said. My eyes widen. I was here in Erebor when my mother died and father was just now telling me. Thorin put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then I release her from Thorin's duty to give her back to you." Thror said. Thorin growled and I ran towards my chambers. Tears were coming down my checks. Dwalin and Balin tried to stop me but I didn't stop. I reached it and packed a bag. I felt arms turn me and came face to face with Thorin. I hugged him.

"We'll see each other again." Thorin said.

"Not if father refuses to let me come back." I said.

"Maybe one day we will. Come." Thorin said. I said goodbye to my friends and family that I had while staying at Erebor. Father grabbed my arm and lead me out. I turned my head and had one last look at Erebor. Thorin, Dwalin, Frerin, Dis, and Balin stood on the balcony watching. I nodded at them as I was pulled away.

"Your back in my control now." Father said. I pulled my arm free.

"I lived among dwarves for a decade. I will be in no ones control but my own." I said. Father looked shocked at my words and I went ahead, head hell high.

The months that came. I was a stronger warrior then any of my people. My brothers taught me to fight in my animal form and I became stronger and more well advanced then everyone including my father. After I left Erebor, I realized that I forgot my sword that was my birthday gift from Thorin. It broke my heart, but I had everything else he gave me along with his siblings. I missed them all including my friends.

Two months after I left Erebor, Smaug took the Mountain and many people lost their lives and the dwarves lost their homeland. I knew Thorin had survived along with his family. I was happy I was not there, but I felt sorry for them.

I stood on the hill with my friends and family looking at the destrution.

"Where will they go?" My twin brother, Marcus asked.

"To wherever the road takes them. One day. They might come back and reclaim it. Till that day happens. Smaug will stay in that mountain in the gold. I knew something was not right and it drew that dragon there." I said. I never knew that when that day will come, I will join. For now, I had a clan to watch and someday run.

AN: There's the first chapter. The next chapter will be when she is reunited with Thorin and why she becomes an ousidesider to her clan. Its a sad one and will tie into the Journey in a way you don't expect. There will be I don't know how many chapters before the quest. I want to do something different. So please no complaining.


	2. Reunion and Story

Chapter 1  
>Reunion and Story<p>

It was 100 years since Erebor was taken my Smaug. I was riding through the night on my horse. I was barely able to stay on. I gripped my side with blood sipping through my fingers. I arrived at the gates or Ered Luin. The hood of my cloak was up as I pulled my horse to a stop

"Who goes there?" A gruff yet familiar voice calls out. I look up.

"Dwalin? Is that you?" I ask. My voice was weak but it held strong.

"Aye, lass. Who are you and how do you know me?" Dwalin asked.

"I'm known by one name by my people but Thorin knows me by Zippy." I call.

"Zippy? Open the gate!" Dwalin yelled. The gates open and I move my horse in. Dwalin came running towards me with others. One dwarf grabbed hold of the reins of my horse.

"It's good to see you my old friend." I said.

"It's been to long. Why are you here? We haven't heard from you since your father took you away from us." Dwalin said. I pulled down my hood and my long black hair fell out and there were gasps and I saw anger flash in Dwalin's eyes. My face was covered in bruises and scratches.

"All in good time but I'm about to..." I never finished as I fell off my horse. Strong arms caught me and last I saw was a starfish hairdo and beautiful Grey eyes before everything became black.

Nori's POV. I held the girl in my arms after she passed out.

"Dwalin she's bleeding." I said seeing the blood soaking her shirt and covered her hand.

"Get her to Oin. I'm getting Thorin." Dwalin said.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Zippy was the girl Thorin raised almost and considered her like a daughter he never had." Dwalin said before leaving. I hurried her to Oin.

Thorin's POV. I sat in my study, finishing some paperwork as the door burst open and Dwalin and Dis ran in.

"What is it? Is it Fili or Kili?" I ask with a sigh.

"No. You need to get to the infirmary now." Dwalin said.

"What is it?" I ask standing up.

"Its Zippy." Dis said. My eyes widen.

"She's here? How? I thought she was with her people." I said.

"We did to, but she just showed up with blood soaking through her shirt and brusises and cuts. She looks like she got ambushed by a shifter or something." Dwalin said. I was out the door after he was done. I hadn't seen her in years after her father took her and Grandfather allowed it. I got to the infirmiry with Dis and Dwalin right behind me. Oin came towards me.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Right around her ribs she has claw marks and bite marks from an animal that is not a warg on her back. Lots of faded bruises and cuts from past abuse. She's awake and will be well to move tomorrow." Oin said. I hurry towards the bed and saw Nori sitting with her.

"He caught her when she fainted. She probably would've been more hurt if he wasn't there." Dwalin said.

Zippy's POV. The dwarf that caught me was sitting next to me and had introduced me as Nori. I heard footsteps and turn my head to see Thorin and Dis coming towards me with Dwalin and Oin.

"Thorin." I said, about to get up, but gets pushed back by Oin.

"You need to stay in bed to get those wounds healed." Oin said. Thorin came over, pushing Oin away and pulling me in a hug. I hugged him.

"Where were you and what happened that you were attacked?" Thorin asked.

"I'm banished my clan for standing up and killing my brother that wanted to side that is not good." I said.

"What?" Dis and Thorin asked, well more like yelled. I sighed.

"My brother challenged me to a fight to the death for next in line for leadership. He forgot. I'm the strongest of all of us and I won fairly. My father didn't see it that way. That was twenty years ago." I said.

MEMORY

I was dragged by two of my father's hench men towards my father. I was bruised and knew a few ribs were broken after getting beaten. I was thrown to my father's feet.

"I did nothing wrong." I hiss as I got to my knees.

"You killed your brother with no reason." My father said. I shot to my feet. My friends and siblings that were on my side stood by, but knew better then not tell my father which side they were on.

"With no reason? I had a reason. He was gonna have us go down a path that we should not be following. I'm looking out for my people like a true leader should." I said, through gritted teeth. My father backhands me and I put a hand to my check.

"You've been with those dwarves for to long. You got lippy and more stubburn then ever." My father said.

"I consider them more family then you and a father that I will never have with you." I said.

"Then you are banished from the clan for good." My father said. I snarled as I shifted into my panther self and took off running. Shifters moved out of my way as I ran. Tears blurred my vision, but I continued running. My skin was bleeding as I ran and my ribs screamed.

END OF MEMORY

"I arrived with Rangers of the North and they took me in and healed me where I joined them for five years learning their ways when I got word from my sister that they were tracking me. I left and traveled Middle Earth for some years before I stopped in Rivendell and was trained by the Elves with healing till I decided to head your way to stay with you or see if you will welcome me back when my dad's assassins attacked and I killed them before they had a chance to kill me." I said.

"So your family wants you dead?" Dis asked. I nod.

"Your welcome to stay as my ward and if you will accept, my adopted daughter." Thorin asked. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his check.

"You were always like a father to me. I would love for that to be." I said. Thorin kissed my check. Dis came over and we hugged.

"Glad to have you back. You'll have to meet my sons tomorrow." Dis said.

"I would love to." I said.

"Alright. This lass needs sleep. Out. Even you, Nori." Oin said. Nori nodded and left with one last look at me.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Just sleep." Dis said. Everyone left and I fell against the pillows, letting out a sigh.

Thorin's POV.

"That girl has been through hell and back. She'll need us." Dis said.

"I know. She'll have us all. Nori. Thank you for catching her. She could have been more injured then what she already is if you weren't there." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Nori smiled.

"I was there at the right moment. I didn't want to see the lass get hurt and she seemed important to you, my King." Nori said. I smiled lightly and headed to my chambers. I wasn't going to get any sleep. What Zippy said about her family choosing the wrong side meant that it was an enemy that was Orcs or Goblins, but why whould they need shifters as allies?

AN: That was short I know. Sorry. I hope it was good. There will be more Nori and her interations in next chapters to come. Still don't know when I'll start the quest, but I wouldn't be the first to do this. I'll update soon.


	3. Settling In

Chapter 2  
>Settling In<p>

I stood on the balcony of my new room overlooking the valley. Both my hands were on the railing as I stood in a Durin Blue dress. The braids marking me as Daughter of Thorin and Princess of Durin were back in my hair. My father forced me when I returned to remove the braids but I kept the beads. I tapped my finger. Thorin had announced in front of everyone that I was his ward and adoptive daughter.

"Zippy. Come out here. There's two people that want to meet you." Dis called. I headed off the balcony and into the living room. A blonde hair dwarf and a brown hair dwarf stood with Dis.

"You must be Zippy. I'm Fili, Dis's son. And this is my brother." Fili said.

"I'm Kili. Glad to finally meet you. Mom and Uncle have told us about you and how close you are with Uncle." Kili said.

"I hope good things." I said, eyeing Thorin.

"Of course. They were trained like you were by Dwalin, Balin, and I. So they are strong warriors like you." Thorin said.

"And we were raised by Thorin after our father died." Fili said.

"What about Ferin?" I ask. I saw sadness in Thorin's eyes.

"He died at the Gates of Moria along with Fili and Kili's father and my father and grandfather." Thorin said.

"I'm sorry." I said. Thorin smiled. I wanted to walk around Ered Luin after the others had left to do their stuff. Dis offered to take me, but I wanted to go on my own. My animal side needed a run outside as well. I walked around.

"Lost are we?" A familiar voice came. I turned and smiled. The starfish hairdo dwarf that caught me when I fell and was at my bedside when I woke up, was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had a handsome smirk on his face.

"Well. You can't seem to keep away from me, can you?" I ask with a smile. Nori walked over to me.

"You seem to like to find yourself in trouble. Thought I would give you a tour." Nori said, holding out his arm. I took his arm and he led me through my new hope. We talked and I told him of my life with my clan. He told me about his and promised to introuduce me to his brothers.

"I see you got a beautiful lass on your arms, Nori." A voice came. I saw a dwarf with a funny looking hat on his head with a playful smile on his face.

"Just giving her the tour. Zippy. This is Bofur a good friend of mine. Bofur. This is Tzipporah or as everyone calls her, Zippy." Nori said.

"Thorin's Zippy. Its an honur to finally meet you." Bofur said.

"Its nice to meet you too. What do you do?" I ask.

"I'm a toymaker." Bofur said.

"I'm sure the children love your toys." I said with a smile. Bofur nodded.

"My brother is a cook. You'll have to meet him soon." Bofur said. I nodded. I looked at Nori.

"I need a run. Want to come with?" I ask. Nori nodded and we head outside. Thorin had given me the go ahead with the running as long as I stayed near the Mountain.

"Ready?" Nori asked, making sure the close was clear. I nod. I felt my body start shifting. My bones move and my fur come out. "Your quite a beauty." Nori smirked and winked. I rubbed against him and took off running with the wind and sun in my fur. Nori walked and I kept close. I climbed a tree and stood on the branch. I missed my friends and my sister and twin. I hoped they were fine. I closed my eyes and heard Nori calling. I jumped down and shifted back to my human self.

"A guard was sent to get us. Its getting late." Nori said. I nodded and walked with Nori back to the entrence.

Thorin's POV. I looked up from my books as Nori and Zippy came in laughing. I was surprised to see her with him. He was a known thief, but she seemed happy and he did save her. I didn't want to force her to do things she didn't want to do and I didn't want to turn into her father.

AN: Kind of a filler, but its the only thing I wanted to do after her being injured. Next one will be a few months after she arrives and her and Nori closer and stuff. Give me time to figure out the next chapter. Trying to not rush things. It will get more updated when I get to where I want to before the quest. Till next time.


	4. Birthday Party and a Warning

Chapter 3  
>Birthday Party and a Warning<p>

Its been a few months since I arrived at Ered Luin and things been wonderful. I took up work in the healing quarters with their healer, Oin, who was happy to have someone that knew elf healing. He heard they were the best and Thorin had approved it. I also worked at a tavern with other dwarvish women to help earn my keep. Thorin, Fili, and Kili worked in the forges and I was never good at forging.

I met more dwarves and Dwalin and Thorin wanted to see me more in action with training and I trained with them, Fili, Kili, and a dwarf that was introduced to me as Gloin. I had gotten better and taught them fight moves I learned from my friends and family when I was living with my clan.

Fili and Kili became like brothers to me and I helped them with training and taught them new fighting styles. They involved me in pranks which drove Thorin crazy. They reminded me of my younger brothers and they loved me like a sister they never had.

Nori and I had grown close over the past few months and our friendship was strong. I started falling for him. I knew he was a thief, but accepted him for who he was. I met his brothers, who took a liking to me. Dori was like a mother hen of the family and very protective of the younger brother, Ori, who was fasinated with my clan and asked me about shifter as he wrote what I told him. Nori told me that he liked to write and was a scribe.

I stood in my room in Erid Luin in a Durin blue dess. ITt was my birthday and Thorin was throwing a party ro friends and family only for me. Nori was going to be there and he promised me a dance. The door opened and I turned to see Dis as I brushed out my hair, leaving my braids alone.

"You look lovely. I told you that blue looked good on you, especially with your black hair and gold eyes." Dis said with a smile as I look back at the mirror. I smoothed out the dress.

"You were right, Dis. You always helped me out with dresses since I don't worry to many dresses." I said. I was usually in trousers or skirts, not dresses.

"You should wear them more often. You look beautiful in dresses." Dis said, hugging me, which I returned, happily.

"Thank you." I said.

"Come. You don't want to keep your friends and family waiting." Dis said. I followed her out of my chambers and we head towads the Great Hall that the party was being held.

"Happy Birthday." My friends and family shouted when we entered. I smiled and saw Thorin smiling, which is rare for him since Erebor was taken. I hurried up to him and we hugged.

"Thank you." I said.

"Happy Birthday." Thorin said with a smile. I saw Nori leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. He gave me a wink.

"Let the party begin." Fili yelled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and he had a mug of ale in his hand already. I chuckled.

"Here." Kili said, handing me a package. I looked at him. "Uncle said you loved playing with that as a child." I opened the package to find a tamborine in it.

"We thought you deserved it." Fili said. I hugged the boys.

"Thank you." I said. Nori came up to me.

"Happy Birthday, princess." Nori said. I hugged him.

"I'm happy that you came. I thought you said you were going somewhere." I whisper as Nori led me towards a table with Fili and Kili behind us.

"Well I didn't want to miss your party and I promised you a dance. I'm a dwarf of my word." Nori said. We sat down and enjoyed food and drink. Most of the dwarves were getting drunk. Nori, Thorin, and Balin were the only ones staying sober. Fili and Kili were getting there. I sighed as I had one drink. I wasn't a drinker, but drank here and there. Fili and Kili disappeared to grab their fiddles for people were asking for music.

"Come dance with me, lass." Bofur said, yanking me to my feet and pulling me out on the dance. I laughed as his drunken attics, but was soon passed from dwarf to dwarf. Nori was the only one I haven't danced with. I didn't notice, but a man with a hood over his face stood in the shadows. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was dancing with Balin. Balin gave a knowing smile as I turned and smiled. Nori stood with a smirk on his face.

"Can I have this dance?" Nori asked.

"You may?" I said. Nori pulled me to him and we danced.

"You need to wear dresses more often. You look beautiful." Nori said.

"Well maybe I will, but its hard to shift with them." I said.

"Well maybe days when you don't need to run you can wear them." Nori said. I grinned and he smiled.

"Maybe just for you." I said. Nori opened his mouth when I heard a cough. I turned with Nori still holding me. "Marcus." I threw my arms around my brother and we hugged.

"We need to talk. Thorin and this one also." Marcus said, eyeing Nori. I looked towards Thorin and waved him over.

"This is my twin, Marcus. He needs a word with us." I said. Thorin nodded and we went to a seperate room. Nori leaned on the wall.

"What brings you hear Marcus that you pull me and your sister away from her birthday party. Happy birthday to you as well." Thorin said.

"Thank you. I'm here to warn Tzipporah and since your her adoptive father and she's your ward I thought you should hear this." Marcus said.

"Why me?" Nori asked.

"Because she seems close with you." Marcus said.

"What is it Marcus?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Father knows your alive and trying to find you. He's sending his best assasins, but to brng you in alive." Marcus said. Silence filled the room.

"How does he know I'm alive. I killed the ones he sent the first time." I said.

"One survived and took long to recover and told him. They didn't know you were heading here. We've been leading them North towards Gondor. We're making sure you don't get found, but we don't know how long its going to last before they find you." Marcus said. I turned to Thorin.

"I'm not safe here. I'm endagering you and your people." I said.

"No. I'm not going to loose you and everyone knows your my daughter. You will stay here, but your not leaving this mountain without protection. Nori will go with you from now on like he usually does, but I want you to stay here." Thorin said.

"I don't think that will stop them, but you dwarves are protective of their women and family." Marcus said.

"We are. Thank you, Marcus. We'll keep an eye on her." Thorin said. I came up to Marcus and hugged him.

"You keep my friends and allies safe. Give my love to nieces and nephews." I said.

"I will. Maria sends her love and wishes you a happy birthday. She wishes she could have come, but she's close to her due date. We didn't want to risk it." Marcus said.

"I know. Hold that little one longer for me." I said.

"You'll get to one day. I got to go. Enjoy your party." Marcus said. He put up his hood and left.

"Go enjoy the rest of the night." Thorin said. I nod as Nori grabbed me gently and led me back to the room, but towards the balcony.

"Nori?" I ask.

"I got you something that I want to give you out of eyesight of others. Turn around and close your eyes." Nori said. I nod and I turn around, closing my eyes. I felt something cold go around my neck and gasp.

"Is it a necklace?" I ask.

"Yes. Open your eyes." Nori said. I opened my eyes and lift up the necklace. It was a jewel of light purple.

"Its beautiful." I said, turning around. Nori blushed and looked down. I walk up to him and kiss his check. His eyes widen in surprise. "Thank you." I smile at him. I hurried back to the party leaving Nori to think. I would not realize that kiss on the check for a dwarf was special and I wouldn't realize that my brother was right that my family would find me sooner then we think.

AN: Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I was struggling with how her brother was going to tell her and where. Yes there is a bond starting to form and they will be together before the quest. Still trying to figure out when and how.


	5. No Where is Safe

Chapter 4  
>No Where is Safe<p>

A few weeks after the party. Things had gone back to normal, but I was always looking over my shoulder outside and even inside Ered Luin. I didn't like doing it, but my brother's warning had hit me hard. Nori never left me when I head outside or go places. I didn't mind the protection and it was a good friend.

But one day changed things. I walked with Dis towads the market.

"We just need to pick up marterial for the dresses." Dis said.

"I hate doing shopping. I rather be out in the warm weather." I said.

"Nori has to do some work but he promised to meet you here so that he can take you out." Dis said. I sighed and nodded. I stood with Dis by the fabrics. She did the talking. I felt a shiver go up my back like someone was watching me. I turned and saw two men disappear in the shadows. I left Dis's side without saying a word to her. I head in the direction where they disappeared off to. I looked around and saw nothing.

"I must be seeing things." I whisper. I turn to head back. A hand goes over my mouth and I'm pulled into the shadows and thrown hard against the wall. I gasp from the pain. I looked up to see four men approach me. I reconize them right away. "You!" I hiss.

"Yes us. You were able to have help lead us off your tail at first, but we found you. These filthy dwarves can't keep you safe for long." Arthur, one of the assasins said. I yelled and swung at him. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, hard. I screamed in agony. "A darkness is coming and this world will burn. You must choose a side."

"I choose the dwarves over you. I will not be forced to do stuff I don't want to. Send a message to my father. I will die before I join him and his new ally." I hiss. I get backhanded and land on the ground. I got kicked by all the men and felt some ribs break. I groan in pain as I tasted blood in my mouth from a split lip. I gasp as Arthur grabbed me by my hair and made me look at him.

"You will die by your father's hands, no one else. I will relay the message, but you better watch your back." Arthur said. I was kicked hard in the head and everything went black.

Nori's POV. I came to the market and looked around. I was looking foward to being with Zippy. I was developing feelings for her and knew she was my one, but was afraid to admit it to her. I wondered where they were and walked around. I saw Dis running my way, but I paniced when I saw a look of worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Its Zippy. She was with me and then she disappeared without a word. She would have been back shortly after leaving. I have a feeling something is not right." Dis said. My eyes widen in shock.

"Get the guards and send word to Thorin. I'll look around." I said. Dis hurried off. I walked around. I saw four men leave the shadows and disappear into the shadows. I had a bad feeling and quickly went from where they came from.

"Zippy? Zippy?" I call. I come around a corner and gasp. Zippy laid on the ground knocked out cold. I saw bruises and a split lip. "Zippy!" I hurry up to her and roll her over. She moaned in agony, but didn't open her eyes. I quickly lift her up, bridal style and hurried out into the crowded area. I saw Dis talking with the guards. Her eyes land on me and her eyes widen. She hurried over.

"What happened to her?" Dis asked.

"I don't know. I saw men leaving from where I found her and went to look and found her like this. They are still here or just left." I said. The guards quickly went to look.

"Get her to Oin. Go." Dis said. I nearly ran to the infirmery.

"Hold on Zippy. Don't leave me." I said. I reached the infirmery. Oin rushed over.

"What happened?" Oin asked.

"She got beaten up. I think by her clan men." I said.

"Set her on that bed." Oin said. I set her on the bed and Oin kicked me out of the infirmery. I sat outside with my hands on my head, worrying.

"Nori. How is she?" Thorin asked, coming over with Dis.

"I don't know. Oin kicked me out. I'm sorry, my king. I couldn't protect her." I said.

"You had things you had to do and she went after them. You can't protect her all the time." Thorin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. The door opened and Oin came out. "How is she?" We all turned to look at Oin.

"She has a few broken ribs and a busted lip. She'll have a bump on a head from getting knocked out, but other then that she'll be fine. I know she told me that she can't shift for a couple of days so she can heal and should be better by then since her people heal faster then others." Oin said.

"Can we see her?" I ask.

"She's asleep, but you can." Oin said. I was hesitant to go in, but Dis pulled me in.

"Your her best friend. You have every right to see her as well." Dis said. I smiled weakly as I followed the King and princess into the healing quarters. Zippy laid on her back under the sheets. Her head was turned to the side and her chest rose and fell as she slept. Dried blood was on her lip and chin, but she still looked beautiful

"I hate seeing her like this." I said.

"She's been through worse. This wouldn't be the first." Thorin said.

"And not the last." Dis said.

"She's not safe. Not here." I said.

"And if she steps out of these walls, we'll be sending her to a death sentence. I'm not loosing her again." Thorin said. Thorin and Dis stayed for awhile and then left. I stayed at her side.

Tzipporah's POV. I woke up in pain to comlete darkness. I sighed and turned my head. I saw that someone was holding my hand and that someone was sleeping in a chair with his head beside me. I reconized the starfish hairdo. I squeezed his hand and he sat up.

"Zippy." Nori said. He pulled me to him, being careful of my ribs. I held onto him tight. "I'm so glad your awake. You scared us all."

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"All day. Its nighttime. Thorin had to do something, but said he would be back." Nori said. I smiled at him weakly and he reached up and stroked my check. I blushed. The door opened and Thorin stepped in.

"Father." I said. He hurried over and Nori let me go. Thorin pulled me into a hug.

"Don't do that again." Thorin said.

"I'm sorry. I'm endagering you and your people. I need to leave." I said.

"No. I will loose you again if I let you leave. I can't let that happen. Your staying here and we will protect you. You are home." Thorin said. I smiled at his words.

"Thank you." I said. Thorin kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest. Oin has strict instrutions that you stay in bed for a few days and not shift." Thorin said. I nod and Thorin left to let me sleep. I look at Nori.

"Don't leave me." I said.

"I won't." Nori said. I rolled onto my side to get more comfortable with Nori holding my hand. I fell asleep with him stroking my hand.

AN: Poor Zippy. More of her family will show up, but not till half way through the quest. The bad ones more and her friends and allies to. I plan a few more chapters and one from the begginning of Desolation of Smaug. I'll update soon. Next chapter is a good one. I promise you that


	6. Confessions of a Heart

Chapter 5  
>Confession of a Heart<p>

Three days later. I was at home, all healed and able to move around without Oin's watchful gaze. I sighed as I relax in my favorite chair in front of the fire with a cup of tea in my hands and a book in my lap. Fili and Kili were happy I was back home with the family. Everyone was not home. Dis had gone to visit friends and Fili, Kili, and Thorin were in the forges. I sighed and closed my eyes. A knock on the door came and I stood to open it. Nori stood there.

"Nori. I didn't think I would see you today." I said.

"Well I thought since you were cooped up in the bed and not going outside. Thought you would like a run." Nori said. I knew he was right. My animal side was restless and needed to be released.

"Yes. Let's go." I said. I stepped out and closed the door behind us. I grabbed Nori's hand and practically dragged him towards the entrance to get in Ered Luin. Nori and I walked until we were in a distance of the Mountain. Nori gave a nod and I shifted to my panther form. I closed my eyes as the breeze blew through my fur. I took off running but kept in sight of Nori like I always did. I saw Nori sit down by the tree that was near the Blue Mountains. I padded over to him and rubbed against his legs, earning a smile from him. I transformed back into my regular self and sat down beside him.

"I'm so happy to be out. I hated being cooped up." I said. Nori was silent and it was starting to scare me. "Nori. What's wrong?" I touch his arm. He looked at me and I saw regret and hurt in his eyes.

"I thought I was to late when I found you. I thought you were dead or close to death." Nori said. I got up and knelt next to him. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"I'm here and alive. They don't want me dead yet, but only when I face my father. My father wants to be the one that kills me." I said.

"He will not and we'll make sure of it. I'll make sure of it." Nori said.

"Stop kicking yourself. You can't always protect me." I said. Nori took my face in his hands and looked me in my eyes.

"I have to, Zippy. For I care for you. More then a friend. Your my one and I love you. I want to protect you so we can have a life together. I fell in love with you, Zippy. Right when you fell off your horse and into my arms." Nori said.

"Nori. I love you too, but father threatened to kill any man I choose that isn't a shifter of his choosing. Are you sure you want me?" I ask.

"I don't care. Our friends and family will protect you and I'm a strong warrior. Tzipporah, Daughter of Thorin. Will you court me?" Nori asked. I felt tears in my eyes and I hugged him.

"Yes, Nori. I will court you." I said. Nori captured my lips with his and we kiss. Nori pulled away with a smile on his handsome face. Nori stroked my check.

"Your the only woman that saw good in me while the others ran. You have a good heart, Zippy. Can I braid a courting braid in your hair?" Nori asked.

"You may." I said. I turned and he braided my hair. I turned and did the same with him with a bead I had made when I was a child when Thorin showed me how. Nori pulled me into his lap and I curled up in his arms. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. "For once in a long time. I feel safe." Nori's arms tighten around me.

"Stop looking over your shoulder, for now love. You got a future and we'll face it together side by side. Come. We need to head back. We need to tell our families." Nori said. I stood up and pulled him to his feet. Nori pulled me to his side and we walked to Ered Luin, hand in hand. People turned to look at us and I saw anger and hate in their eyes for they knew what I choose. I held my head high as we walked. I already could hear the whispers.

"They can't keep their mouths shut for once." I whisper.

"No they can't." Nori said. We walked. I saw Dori and Ori approach. I felt Nori's hand tighten on mine. Dori's eyes land on my braid.

"You choose well, my brother. She's a good woman. Maybe she can tame your soul." Dori said. I saw Nori smile.

"Thanks, Dori." I said. Ori hugged me. Ori disappeared.

"I got a feeling our friends will be throwing us a party. We better get to your father before he finds out from others." Nori said. I nod and Nori and I walked towards the Royal chambers with Dori right behind us. We arrived. Thorin, Dis, Fili, and Kili stood in the room. The men were smoking their pipes while Dis was finishing with the dishes.

Fili and Kili were the first to see us and their eyes land on the new braids that were in both mine and Nori's hair. Grins spread across their faces and they ran our way, making Thorin raise an eyebrow. I was engulfed in hugs from both of them.

"Its about time. You two have been dancing around your feelings for each other for to long." Fili said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Everyone did." Kili said with a smirk on his face. I blushed. Nori chuckled, but tensed up as Thorin approached us. I squeezed his hand.

"I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would be this soon. You both have my blessing, but Nori, if you hurt her in anyway, you'll have me to deal with." Thorin said. Nori gulped.

"Yes, sir." Nori said. I hugged Thorin, who returned the hug.

"Thank you, father." I said.

"Whatever makes you happy, Zippy. It makes me happy to see you smile." Thorin said, making me smile. I laugh as our friends came bursting through the door. Ori's word had spread like wild fire.

Few hours later. Nori and I were curled up together on the couch as ale had been passed and spread with our friends. Nori had a couple, wanting to stay sober for me. I rested my head on his shoulder and enjoyed my friends celebrating. Thorin actually cracked a smile a few times at Fili and Kili's antics. Fili and Kili pulled out their fiddles earning a grin from me as I pulled Nori off the couch and pulled him into a dance.

Thorin's POV. I watch Zippy and Nori dance together. She seemed happy then she has been since she joined us.

"Its good to see the lass smile again." Balin said, coming up to me.

"She needs someone in her life to make her happy. And maybe she can tame Nori's love for stealing." I said.

"Aye, but she said she accepts him for who he truely is." Dwalin said. I nod. I saw Zippy pull Nori away from the party.

Tzipporah's POV. I pulled Nori onto the balcony of the chambers wanting some fresh air. Nori pulled out his pipe to smoke, as I lean against the railing.

"You know there is going to be people here that aren't going to accept this." Nori said, making me look at him. I came up to him and took his face in my hands. He looked me in the eyes.

"I know, but we got our friends and family that support us and I'm the adoptive daughter of the King. We'll be fine. My friends, brothers, and sister would love you, but I got family that will kill you. I don't care. I only want you." I said. Nori smiled and pulled me tight against him and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed under the moon and the stars.

AN: There's the new chapter. They got together. I got a few more chapters or so before I start the quest. I got to meet William Kircher that plays Bifur in the Hobbit at Wizard Comic Con in Madison Wisconsin. Nice guy. I'll update soon.


	7. Leaving, Bree, and Gandalf

Chapter 6  
>Leaving, Bree, and Gandalf<p>

Its been a few months since Nori asked to court me and our relationship has been strong since with support from friends and family. I knew I had to deal with those talking behind my back, but I was use to it. Thorin had it when I nearly got into a fist fight with someone at work and finally told them off to leave Nori and I alone which they did.

I was coming back from work and heading to Nori's home he shared with his brothers. I was invited for dinner by Nori with his family.

"Zippy!" A voice called out to me. I turn to see Thorin heading my way.

"Father? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just need to ask you and Nori something. I won't be long for you to enjoy dinner." Thorin said. I nod and Thorin and I walk together to the home. I knocked and Nori opened it.

"Thorin. We weren't expecting you." Nori said, opening the door but letting us in. I leaned up and kissed him gently. He returned it and closed the door.

"I just came to talk to you and Zippy and then I'm leaving before dinner." Thorin said.

"Why don't you stay?" Dori asked.

"I have some things to do or else I would." Thorin said. Dori nodded and pulled Ori into the kitchen to leave us alone with Thorin.

"What is it, father?" I ask.

"I got word that my father has been seen in the wilds near Dunland. I want you and Nori to come with me." Thorin said.

"Why both of us?" Nori asked.

"Zippy knows the wilds more then I do at times and I know you won't want to leave her side." Thorin said. I looked at Nori, who nodded.

"We'll come, father." I said.

"We leave tomorrow. Don't be to long, my daughter." Thorin said.

"I won't." I said. Thorin kissed my check and bid goodbye as he headed out. Nori wrapped an arm around me.

"Looks like you will be leaving sooner then we thought so we can get ready for tomorrow." Nori said. I nod and we head to the kitchen.\

"Dori. Do you need help?" I ask.

"I got it, lass. I'm almost done. Thank you." Dori said. Nori and I stood talking with Dori and Ori as Dori finished up dinner. We told him our plans to leave with Thorin. "This is the first time we heard about Thrain in a long time since the Battle of Moria. We all thought he was dead except Thorin."

"Unless its something else. I got a bad feeling about this trip." I said.

"You'll be safe. I'll protect you." Nori said, kissing my check.

"I know you will." I said.

"Dinner is ready." Dori said. We all sat down to eat. I sat beside Nori as we ate. Ori and I talked for awhile as Dori and Nori sat quietly as they ate.

Afterwards. Nori and I curled up on the couch as I had a book in my hands and he had his pipe in his hand. I read from the book for awhile. Dori and Ori were sitting in chairs as Nori held me close to him as he smoke his pipe. I rested my head against his chest as I enjoyed my time with them.

"I think I should go and get ready for tomorrow." I said after an hour of reading. Nori stood up and helped me up.

"I'll walk you to your home." Nori said. I smiled and we walked hand in hand together to the Royal chambers. We came to the door and I turned to face him.

"I'm glad your coming with. I don't think I would like being away from you." I said.

"I'm glad your father invited me. I'll see you tomorrow, love." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back and entered the royal quarters.

I stood in my room finishing packing my bag. I grabbed my sword and bow and quiver of arrows.

"Zippy?" Thorin asked, knocking on the door.

"Just finishing up." I said as I zip up my backpack. Thorin stepped in as I put my bag and weapons near the side of the bed.

"I got you something that I thought you would like for the trip." Thorin said, handing me a package. I opened it and ound a dark blue fur lined coat in my size in it.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Thorin said. He left and I got ready for bed. I was about to get in bed when I heard a tapping on my balcony doors. I raised an eyebrow, but head to the balcony. I found Nori standing there with his bag and weapons on him.

"You sneaky thief." I said, opening the doors and pulling Nori into my room.

"Mmm. Only I get to see your beautiful face." Nori said, pulling me against him.

"Father is not going to be happy that you snuck into my room again." I said.

"He doesn't scare me that much, my love. Come. Let's get to bed to be up." Nori said. I led him to my bed and we curled up together. I nuzzled his neck as I curled close to him letting a purr escape my lips. Nori pressed a kiss to my forehead as he pulled me tight against his body. I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning. I dressed in black leggings with a durin blue long sleeve tunic with a black corset wrapped around it. I put my new fur coat on. Nori was already in the living room. He left before anyone was up and came a bit after. Dis served us breakfast after I put my favorite brown boots on. We were all silent.

"You don't have to go." Dis said.

"I want to know whether our faher is alive or not, Dis. I need to know the truth." Thorin said. I saw Dis rown and knew she disapproved.

"Do what you want, but be careful." Dis said.

"He's got Nori and I watch over him, Dis. He'll be safe." I said. Dis gave me a warm smile. Breakfast was finished and we got ready to leave. I put my weapons on and bag on. We were met at the door by Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, and Ori to see us off. Dwalin hugged me.

"Be careful, lass." Dwalin said. I give him a nod that I would. I saw Nori, Dori, and Ori hugged and said goodbye.

"Keep an eye on him." Dori said after giving me a hug.

"Don't worry. I will." I said. We bid our last goodyes and head out. We waked for hours. We neared Dunland and Thorin called it a night. We set up dinner. The men sat smoking as I curled up near Nori.

"Get some sleep love. I'll join you soon." Nori said after I yawned the tenth time.

"Don't take to long." I said.

"I won't. Go." Nori said. I kissed him and hugged Thorin. I head over to Nori's and my bedroll near the fire. The sounds of the night filling my ears. It reminded me of the days as a ranger. Oh how I missed them. I curled up in the bedroll and let sleep take me.

Nori's POV. I watched her sleep in peace near the fire. Her ears twitched at any noise. I smiled against my pipe stem.

"For what she's been through. I'm glad she can finally relax and be happy." Thorin said.

"How bad was it?" I ask.

"I can't tell you everything. She was beaten and whipped even for a young age. When I got her, I couldn't raise my hand without her flinching or reach for her without her moving out of my reach. After I promised to train her in fighting and being nice she warmed up to me. She told me once that women of her clan were forced to mate if they didn't find one by a certain age. She set her best friend up with her sister before her father had a chance. Zippy couldn't find one before she met you and the day before she was to be forced to be mated to her father's second in comman, she killed her brother. Alexander thought she did it to get out of the mating, but she did it more to protect her people from an evil. She's becoming a true leader, because of me. She'll make a fine one when the time comes." Thorin said. I looked towards her.

"No woman should be forced to marry or mate someone they don't love." I said.

"I knew it was going to happen with you two and I wasn't going to stand in your way. You make her happy, happier then I have ever seen since she first came to me. Just don't hurt her." Thorin said.

"I would rather die then hurt her. Goodnight my king." I said. I put my pipe away and got up. I head over and curled up behind her. She curled up into me and sighed happily. I kissed her check and burried my face in her hair. I fell asleep with her in my arms with the watchful eyes of Thorin watching us.

The next day. Zippy's POVWe searched Dunlands for hours, but we didn't find him.

"Can we stay in a inn? I smell rain in the air." I said as we neared Bree.

"We'll stay at the Prancing Pony." Thorin said. Nori took my hand. It started raining as we got near Bree. I put the hood of my coat up as we walked through the gates of Bree. We passed a man eating a carrot. I stayed close to Nori and Thorin. We stopped at the door of the Prancing Pony. I looked over my shoulder at the people as Thorin opened the door and we stepped in. I pulled down the hood.

We sat at a table. Nori disappeared to do stuff. A waitress came over with our food.

"There you go." She said, setting the food and drinks in front of us and where Nori was going to sit.

"Thank you." Thorin said. I ate my food, but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up like I was being watched. Thorin felt it to as I looked towards a corner where a man that was bald was watching us. My hand reached for my sword.

"There's another." Thorin whispered. I looked where Thorin was looking and saw a man sitting by the window that was eyeing us as well. My hand goes to the hilt of my sword as the men stood and Thorin puts his bread down. He reaches for his sword as they approach, but stop as a man in a gray cloak sits down. I reconized him right away, for he was the one that helped me to get to Thorin: Gandalf the Grey. He sits across from Thorin and next to me. I saw Nori approach and raise an eyebrow as he sits next to Thorin.

"Mind if I join you?" Gandalf asked. The waitress passes by and Gandalf catches the sleeve of her dress. "I'll have the same." I watch as the two men back off. I raise an eyebrow as I watch them. "I should intrduce myself, except young Miss Tzipporah here knows who I am. My name is Gandal. Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are." Thorin said with not an amuzed look on his face.

"Its good to see you again, Gandalf." I said.

"Its good to see you too Tzipporah. Now. This isa fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" Gandalf asked.

"I received word that my father has been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. We went looking for him and found no sign of him." Thorin said.

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain." Gandalf said.

"He still lives, I am sure of it." Thorin said. Nori and I shared looks as the Waitress sets a plate of food in front of Gandalf. I took a sip of my drink. "My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" My ears perked up in interest.

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland." Gandalf said. He looked at me. "And its time for you, my dear to take back the leadership of your people from your father and lead them for what you were raised to do." I look down at my plate. I didn't know what I wanted to do yet.

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?" Thorin asked after he took a drink of his ale.

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn toward Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond." Gandalf said.

"I imagine they regretted that." I said.

"One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf said, laying out a dirty piece of cloth with a message and a picture of the Lonely Mountain on it. My eyes widen when I reconize the handwritting. "It is Black Speech." Thorin, who was reaching for the paper, pulls his hand back. "Promise of payment."

"For what?" Thorin asked.

"For your and mine head." I said, reading the words.

"You know the Black Speech?" Thorin asked.

"My father forced me and my siblings to learn it. We had no choice. Someone wants us both dead." I said.

"Your father is one of them so whoever wants Throin dead is working with your father. Thorin. You can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the mght and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath." Gandalf said.

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug." Thorin said. I look and see the two men rise and leave together. I bite my bottom lip.

"What if I were to help you to reclaim it?" Gandalf asked.

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, burried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon." Thorin said.

"Yes, it does, which is why we are going to need a burglar." Gandalf said. We finished eating and Gandalf goes with us up to our bedroom. I fell on the extra bed and drifted off to exhaustion.

Nori's POV. I stood talking with Thorin and Gandalf as Zippy fell asleep.

"Tzipporah has to come with if you do this quest." Gandalf said.

"Why? She would be safe in Ered Luin." Thorin said.

"Yes, but if her people are after her. Her and her allies will be needed to help. I recommend her coming." Gandalf said.

"Thorin. I will protect her if you allow her to come. Please." I said. Thorin thought and nodded.

"She'll come then." Thorin said. Thorin and Gandalf talked as I joined Zippy in bed. I pulled her tight against me and fell asleep with her nestled in my arm. I now feared for her life along with Thorin's. I wasn't gonna let both of them die. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

AN: WOW. Long chapter, but it was worth it. I had to do the whole scene because I had to add her stuff in. Yes. The Journey is about to begin and Zippy is going with. I'll update soon.


	8. Plans in Motion and Leaving for Quest

Chapter 7  
>Plans in Motion and Leaving for Quest<p>

We arrived back at Ered Luin right away and our friends and family were called to a council meeting. I sat in between Nori and Fili. Kili was on the other side of Fili. Dori, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, and Oin were there as well as we sat at the round table.

"I'm gonna need all of you if we are to succeed in this quest." Thorin said.

"We are with you, Thorin." Dwalin said.

"Aye." The dwarves and I said. Thorin smiled.

"Why is Zippy going?" Balin asked.

"She's going because Gandalf requested for her help. I trust her like I trust all of you. She's one of my strongest warriors and Nori said that he would protect her." Thorin said.

"We all will. She is your adoptive daughter and future princess of Erebor. She'll be protected." Bofur said. The dwarves nod in agreement. Thorin smiled and I blushed. Nori took my hand and squeezed it.

"We leave in a weeks time. I leave the day before you for a meeting of my kin. Your excused. Zippy. I want you to stay. I need a word." Thorin said. Nori looked like he wanted to stay.

"Go. He wants to talk to me." I said. Nori kisses me on my lips and I return it. Nori leaves and I see its just Thorin and Balin. "What is it that you want from me?" I sit down, looking at my mentor and father.

"I want you, if Fili, Kili, and I were not to make it with this quest. I want you to take my place on the throne of Erebor as queen." Thorin said. My eyes widen.

"But I'm no dwarf. Your people won't accept me." I said.

"They love you already, Zippy. The years and now months you lived among us, you earned their love and trust. I already talked it over with Balin and Dain. They are fine with it. Long as you marry a dwarf and by the looks of it, you'll be fine with Nori at your side. Do you accept?" Thorin asked.

"Yes father. I will take your spot on the throne if anything were to happen to you, Fili, and Kili." I said. Thorin and Balin smiled at my words.

"You'll make a fine leader. But if I survive. You have the choice if you stop your father to become the leader of your people or stay with us in Erebor." Thorin said.

"I know. I'll decide when the time comes. Just not now." I said.

"You'll know when the time is right, lassie." Balin said.

"Go spend time with Nori. You can tell him." Thorin said. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for allowing me to tell him." I said. Thorin returned the hug and I hurried out of the the meeting room to find Nori.

"He's back home, lassie." Bofur said, giving me a smile. I hugged him and ran to Nori's home. I knocked and Nori answered. He pulled me in. We curled up on the floor in front of the roaring fire under blankets. I had my head rested on Nori's chest as he ran a hand through my hair.

"What did Thorin want?" Nori asked. I sighed lightly and looked up at him. He looked worried. I kissed him gently to calm him. He calmed down and returned the kiss.

"He wants me to become queen of Erebor with you at my side if him, Fili, and Kili were not to survive this quest." I said. Nori looked shocked.

"You would make a wonderful queen." Nori said, after recovering from his shock and pulling me ight against him. I smile against his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for it." I said.

"You'll be ready like you are ready for being future leader of your clan." Nori said. Nori and I curled close as we watched the fire blaze. I fell asleep with my head on his chest as he hummed a tune.

The days that followed were short as we neared the day we were to leave on the Journey. I trained with Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Gloin, and Nori. Nori and I spent our free time together and at times with Bofur nad the others. The day we were suppose to leave. Thorin pulled me aside.

"You are to go with the Ri brothers. Go to them tonight. Nori knows your coming." Thorin said.

"Yes, father. Have a safe journey." I said.

"I will. You as well." Thorin said. I hugged him. I head to finish packing my bag and head to say goodbye to Dis. Dis pulled me into a hug.

"You be careful and make sure that they come back alive." Dis said.

"I'll make sure of it." I said.

"Go be with Nori. You might not have a lot o alone time together on this journey." Dis said with a knowing smile. I return it and give her a hug in return. I grab my weapons along with my bag to leave. I head to the Ri brothers home where Dori was there to greet me.

"He's in his room. Go ahead. We are leaving early in the morning." Dori said. I nodded and headed to Nori's room. I opened the door to find him with his back to me. I came up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I felt him stiffen but relax as I press a kiss to his shoulder. Nori turned and pulled me tight against him.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Nori asked as we lay curled up on his bed wrapped in each others arms.

"ready as I'll ever be." I said, nuzzling his neck. We fell asleep in each others arms.

Dori woke us up really early to get ready. I took my stuff out to the kithen were breakfast was ready. We finished eating and got ready to leave. I strapped my sword to my belt and put my jacket on with my quiver of arrows. We headed out. I took one last look at Ered Luin and we moved on. Nori and I walked side by side.

"Where are we heading?" Ori asked.

"The Shire to meet our burglar." Dori said. Nori took my hand and we walked with his brothers.

AN: And the Journey begins. There are twists and turns coming and more of the shifters to come. I'll update soon


	9. Arriving at Bilbo's

Chapter 8  
>Arriving at Bilbo's<p>

We arrived at the Green Dragon the night before the meeting at the hobbit hole where the burglar was staying. Dori got us all rooms and we all sat down at one of the tables. The dwarves order ale and I ordered some food. A hobbit lass brought our oders to me. I took a bite out of the meat as Dori and Nori talked about plans. I felt Nori wrap an arm around me.

"The others should be here by tomorrow in the afternoon. So no sleeping to long tomorrow." Dori said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets up." I said. Dori smiled at me.

"No exploring evil. Thorin said to try and a low profile around here. So no causing trouble." Dori said, eyeing Nori.

"Yes, father." Nori said, rolling his eyes, but presses a kiss to my temple. I smile and curl close to him.

"So what are we looking for?" Ori asked.

"Gandalf's mark on the burglar's door." Dori said. I nod as I relaxed in Nori's arms as he pulled out his pipe and began smoking it. I finished eating as the dwarvessat talking. I finished with a yawn, earning a chuckle from Nori.

"Come on, love. You need to get to bed." Nori said, pulling me to my feet. Dori and Ori followed us to our room. I grab my nightclothes and head into the bathroom to have some privacy with changing. I came out to see Nori was already in bed with his hands behind his head. Dori entered the bathroom to finish. Ori was sitting writing in his book, but my eyes were only on Nori, who was shirtless. He smiled as I came to him. I laid down next to him and curled up to his side. Nori pulled me tight against his body and pressed a kiss in my hair.

"We're really doing this." I whisper.

"We are and we're together through this. Get some sleep love." Nori said. I burry my face in his neck and let sleep take me.

The next night. Everyone was at the bar.

"Dwalin will go first and then me. Zippy. I want you to go with Fili and Kili. Nori will be right aftr you." Balin said. Nori groaned.

"I don't like being seperated from you." Nori said. I touched his face.

"Don't worry, love. It won't be for long." I said.

"She's in good hands." Kili said.

"That's what I worry about." Nori said, earning a chuckle from the others. Dwalin left and Balin followed a little while after him. I kissed Nori and headed out after grabbing my bag and weapons. We head down the paths.

"I think its a Boggins. It looks like an o. What do you think, Zippy?" Kili asked.

"It looks like an a." I said.

"I agree with Zippy." Fili said. I stuck my tongue out at Kili.

"There it is. The mark." Kili said. We hurried up the path and I rang the doorbell. A hobbit opened the door.

"Fili." Fili said.

"Kili." Kili said.

"And Tzipporah." I said.

"At your service." All three of us said with a bow. We stood up straight.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said, earning a eye roll from me.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said, starting to close the door, but Kili puts his foot out to stop him.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us." Fili said.

"It better not have been." I said.

"Can? No, nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo said.

"Well, that's a relief." Kili said, pushing his way in. I follow with Fili right behind me. I pulled off my bag and weapons and put them near some hooks. I pulled off my fur coat as Fili and Kili talked to Bilbo. I was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black like corset wrapped around it in the front with black legging like pants with my favorite brown leather boots.

"Fili, Kili, Zippy." Dwalin said. I looked up to see him come and grab Kili and lead him to the dining room. "Come on, give us a hand." Fili and I follow behind.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili said, earning a laugh from all of us as we enter the kitchen.

"Let's shov this in th hallway, otherwise we'll nevr get everyone in." Balin said. Bilbo was complaining as we got to work with moving the table as the doorbell rang and Bilbo went to answer the door. I finished helping and felt arms slide around me. I smiled and turned to pull Nori in a hug.

"Missed me?" I ask.

"I did." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my lips and I return the kiss. We all went and started moving the food onto the table. Fili and Kili were getting the ale. I noticed Gandalf doing a head count. He smiled when he saw me.

"Miss Tzipporah. I am glad you were able to make it." Gandalf said.

"I wouldn't miss it." I said.

"Come on, Zippy." Fili said, grabbing me and heading to the table after giving me some of the mugs of ales he was carrying as he climbed onto the table with me right behind him as we slipped around the food.

"Who wants an ale? Here you go." Fili said. I passed out the ale I held until Nori pulled me down on the seat right next to him.

"Bombur catch." Bofur calls, throwing a sausage and Bombur catches it with his mouth without breaking a chair. We all cheer and there was some laughs.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin yelled. Dwalin pours his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet. I nearly fall out of my seat laughing as Oin splutters in angr. Oin puts his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blows the ale out making it squeal.

"On the count of three." Kili calls.

"One! Two!" I call. We all go quiet and drink our ale. I was the only one that wasn't messy about drinking my ale. Kili burps and I burpe after, but Ori beat us with the longest burp ever. I cheered with the others.

Afterwards. I stood leaning against the wall after dinner was eaten and watched as Bilbo stopped Nori with a rag with holes as he headed in my direction. Nori pulled me against him and held me in his arms.

"He's not to happy we are here." I said.

"Well. He'll have to get use to it." Nori said. I nod in agreement as Nori presses a kiss to my lips.

"Alright lovebirds. Time for some fun." Kili said as Ori headed over to Biblo and Gandalf who were standing talking. I got out of Nori's arms and grab my tamborine out of my bag.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked. Fili came up to him.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said, taking the plate and tosses it to Kili, who catches it and tosses it to Bifur, who was standing by the sink. I hit the tamborine on my leg and caught a few plates, tossing them to Bifur as I kept with the beat. I smiled as my friends did the same thing as Gandalf ducks from the flying dishware.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old." Bilbo said. I saw Nori and others drumming on the table with eating utensils and their fists. "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads and lass? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said. I smiled and got a wink from Nori as I kept with the rythm.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili sang. Fili danced a plate on his elbows.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili sang, tossing me the plate. I spun it on my finger.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates." I sang, tossing it to Bifur.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates." All the dwarves joined in. We began tossing plates and we let Bombur eat what was left on the plates as we got them cleaned.

"Cut the cloth and thread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl pound them up with a thumping pole. When you've finished, if any are whole. Send them down the hall to roll." We sang. Bofur joined me with his flute and others were playing theirs. Fili looked like he was dancing. We all came to stand by the table. Nori wrapped an arm around me as he stood with Fili and Ori. All three were holding mug. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates." We all laughed as Bilbo pushes his way through to see all the plates were clean and not damaged. Nori held me close as I laughed. A few loud knocks came, silencing us. We all looked towards the front door.

"He is here." Gandalf said.

AN: There you go. Thorin arrives in next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry that it took so long.


	10. The Meeting and Seeing Her Brother

Chapter 9  
>The Meeting and Seeing Her Brother<p>

We all gathered at the front door as Gandalf went to open the door. I stood with Nori as the door opened and Thorin stood in the doorway. He entered as he talked.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin said as he took off his cloak. Bilbo pushed his way through us towards the door.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said. Gandalf closed the door as Bilbo comes to a stop.

""There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins. Allow me to introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said. Thorin gave his cloak over to Kili.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins ahve you done much fighing?" Thorin asked, as he circled Bilbo.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked as Thorin stopped in front of him.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said, earning chuckles from the dwarves and I. Thorin wrapped his arm around me as I came up to him as we head into the dining room. "Did you have a safe trip, my daughter?" I nod.

"I did. We had no problems." I said.

"Good." Thorin said, kissing my forehead as he sits down. I soup out some stew for him and got a mug of ale. I sat it down in front of him and sat down between Nori and Gloin after kissing Thorin on the check. Nori wrapped an arm around my waist as he smoked on his pipe.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. We all murmured our excitement.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked. I looked at Thorin, wondering what Dain's words were.

"They will not come." Thorin said. I groaned in disappointment as he dwarves mumbled their disappointment. "They say this quest is ours, and our alone." I laid my head on Nori's shoulder.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little light." Gandalf said. Bilbo goes and brings a candle to the table as Gandalf spreads a map out on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Bilbo leans over between Thorin and Gandalf and looks at the map.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Goin said. I looked at Oin as he spoke.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain as it was foretold. When the Birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said. I knew the prophecy. Everyone in my clan and to the East that was near Erebor knew about it. I hoped some of it wasn't true.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, etremely fond of precious metals..." Bofur bean. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said.

"We all do." I whisper. I looked up as Ori stood up.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie." Ori said. There were dwarves that shout out. Nori nodded in approval and I smile. He was young, but he was braver then he looked and seemed.

"Sit down!" Dori said, pulling Ori down to sit.

"Tzipporah. I need a word with you." Marcus's voice came in my head.

"Excuse me." I said, standing up.

"Where you going?" Nori asked, grabbing my hand.

"My twin brother needs to speak to me. I'll be back." I said, kissing his check. I head up to Thorin. "I won't be long. Continue without me." Thorin nodded and I kissed his forehead. I head outside. I looked around and let my body shift into my panther form. I let the smells fill my nose to find my brother and went in the direction he was at. He stood waiting near the river of the Green Dragon. I shifted back to my human form.

"Glad you came, my dear sister." Marcus said as I came to stand in front of him.

"Why did you pull me away from them? What's wrong? Is it Maria?" I ask.

"Maria is fine. I came to warn you. Your dwarves and you are being hunted." Marcus said.

"Father?" I ask.

"Him and who wants Thorin." Marcus said. I growl.

"He won't have him and father won't have me." I said.

"You can't stay with them. They will kill you." Marcus said.

"I'm the only chance if shifters are hunting with the enemy as well. You need to summon our allies and head to Erebor. If a war is coming, I'm gonna need your help with the dwarves." I said. Marcus nodded.

"Why do you choose to stay with them?" Marcus asked as I turned. I looked at him.

"Thorin made me his heiress. I'm to take the throne if him, Fili, and Kili are not to survive this quest. They need me and I will make sure they survive. Valar wanted us together when father put me with them when I was little. I won't turn my back on them." I said. Marcus hugged me.

"You are strong, Tzipporah. Be safe. We'll stay a safe distance and we will come when summoned." Marcus said. I kissed his check and headed back to the Hobbit Hole. Nori stood outside waiting for me.

"What did your brother want?" Nori asked, wraping his arms around me.

"Nothing you have to worry about. I was happy to see him. Is the meeting over?" I ask.

"Yes. We were waiting for you before we went to bed." Nori said, leading me in.

Thorin's POV. Balin and I Finished talking.

"Nori!" Zippy's squeal filled my ears. Balin and I look to see Nori throw Zippy over his shoulder. "Put me down." I heard the laughter in her voice and heard the dwarves chuckling.

"Nah." Nori said with a smile in his voice. I chuckle and smile.

"I have not heard you laugh or smile like this since Erebor fell. I'm glad Zippy is back in your life. Her along with your nephews are the only ones that can make you smile. You taught her well. She's got the leadership skills because of you." Balin said.

"She'll make a fine leader and if anything were to happen to me or my nephews, a fine queen." I said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Balin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smile.

Tzipporah's POV. I sat on the couch with Nori standing beside me, smoking his pipe as I sat wrapped in our blanket as Thorin stood by the fireplace, smoking his pipe. I joined the humming that the dwarves were humming. Thorin began to sing

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
>To dungeons deep and caverns old<br>We must away ere break of day  
>To find our long forgotten gold<em>

Some of the dwarves joined Thorin in singing and I continued to hum with the others that didn't join in.

_The pines were roaring on the height  
>The winds were moaning in the night<br>The fire was red, it flaming spread  
>The trees like torches blazed with light<em>

"Get to bed. We leave early." Thorin said. Nori put out his pipe and I let him lay down on the couch. I laid down in front of him with my back to his chest. He pulled the blanket on top of us and pulled me tight against his chest.

"I love you." I said.

"And I you, woman." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my check. I fell asleep to him humming a tune, feeling safe in his arms.

AN: There is the first chapter. I think you all might know who Marcus is talking about. I will be updating soon my peeps. I promise.


	11. Leaving

Chapter 10  
>Leaving<p>

I woke up to someone poking me in the back. I groan and snuggled closer to Nori, who tightened his arms around me.

"You know its a bad idea to wake her like that. Remember last time?" Fili's voice asked.

"I don't care. Thorin wants to get a move out and both love birds are still sleeping." Kili's voice rang. I felt a poke in my neck and I turned around and punched whoever was poking me in the face. "OW!" I opened my eyes to see Kili adjusting his jaw.

"Well Fili did warn you, Kili." Thorin said with a chuckle in his voice. I sat up and stretched with Nori sitting up.

"Well didn't you two look comfy." Kili teased.

"Keep poking and teasing me and you'll end up with a broken nose." I said. Kili ran away as Bombur handed Nori and me some breakfast. I curled up to Nori as I ate my food. Nori kissed my temple before he started eating.

"Eat fast and let's go. We need to cover ground before nightfall." Thorin said. Nori and I finished and Nori took our bowls to Bombur as I went to grab my coat and weapons. I head outside as the others finish cleaning their mess. Gandalf stood outside, smoking his pipe.

"Your brother wanted something, didn't he?" Gandalf asked before I could open my mouth.

"He warned us that the dwarves are being hunted and my father and his followers are hunting me." I said.

"Its what I feared. Don't bring this up to anyone." Gandalf whispered as the others came out. We got the ponies and my horse. I strapped my bag onto my horse and swung myself onto my horse. Nori rode up next to me and reached for my hand. He kissed it making me smile.

"Ready, love." Nori asked.

"As always." I said.

"Move out." Thorin said. I saw one was missing.

"Father. What about Bilbo?" I ask.

"He's not coming. He'll catch up if he changes his mind. We need to cover ground before night." Thorin said. I rolled my eyes, but followed his order.

"Who wagers he will come?" Bofur said. The dwarves started betting and I just shook my head.

"Come on love. I bet 10 coins he won't show up." Nori said.

"I bet you doing all my chores for me tonight that he will." I said. I heard snorts from Fili and Kili.

"Deal." Nori said. We rode on as I listened to the dwarves complain that the trip was a waste of time and that Bilbo was a worthless Hobbit. I reached into my bag to pull out one of the books I brought along to read when a voice caught my attention.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's voice came. I pulled my horse to a stop and the others follow. Bilbo was running our way.

"Looks like someone will be doing my chores tonight." I said, sending Nori a smirk. Nori mumbled something about making bets with a woman. I stuck my tongue out at him. Bilbo catches up to us and hands the contract over to Balin.

"I signed it." Bilbo sadi. I smile at Bilbo as Balin takes the contract and inspects it with a pocket glass. Balin smiles.

"Everyting seems to bein order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. I joined the dwarves in cheering. Thorin didn't look happy as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said. I moved my horse with Nori as we listened to Bilbo complain as we rode behind Fili and Kili, who got ready to grab Bilbo.

"No, no, no, no that won't be neccessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walkingholidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- WAGH!" Bilbo never finished as Fili and Kili grabbed him by the armpits and put him on a pony. Nori shot me a glance and rode up to where Bofur was to talk. I rode alongside Fili and Kili.

"Won a bet against Nori. He doesn't look happy." Fili said.

"He doesn't like to loose. Especially when its me." I said, smiling. Fili and Kili chuckle.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin said. Nori tosses a sack back to Oin as pouches were tossed around. Fili caught his and I grinned.

"Guess I wasn't the only one." I said.

"Yep." Kili said.

"Wait. Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo said. I pulled my horse to a stop again as did the others and turned to look at Bilbo.

"What now?" Kili asked as other dwarves objected to us stopping.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandal asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said. I rolled my eyes.

"Here!" Bofur said, tearing a piece of cloth from his shirt. He tosses it to Billbo, who catches it and holds it by his fingertips. "Use this." We all laugh as Thorin shakes his head.

"Move on!" Thorin called. I rode up to Nori and Bofur as Gandalf talked to Bilbo. We were travelling through plains, forests, and hills as we rode. I read most of it but joined the others in talks.

That night. I laid in my bedroll near the fire with Nori snoring beside me. Fili and Kili sat near the wall, smoking their pipes. We were on a cliffs edge. I heard footsteps and looked to see Bilbo going over by the ponies. I slipped the book back in my bag and curled up into Nori's warmth to fall asleep. Nori wrapped his arms around me. A screech came and I sat up fast, reaching for my sword. It was an orc."

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said. Bilbo comes running back to the fire as another screech came.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked. Thorin jerked awake at the word. Nori sat up and wrapped his arms around my waste, pulling me against him.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood. I saw the look of panic on Bilbo's face and heard Fili and Kili chuckle.

"Idiots." I mumble as Thorin stands and approaches the fire, looking at his nephews.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid of Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked, sternly.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said. Thorin turns and walks away.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said. Balin approaches us.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said. I blocked out the story for Balin had told me the story. A memory of my own came to my head back when I was still in Erebor

Memory

"Zippy. Zippy. Wake up." Thorin's voice came. I opened my eyes. I was in the kitchen with books spread out on the table. I was around the age seven.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out." I said.

"You studied. Long enough. Come with me." Thorin said, holding out his hand. I got off the chair and followed him onto the balcony.

"Dwalin said that your fighting well and training harder. You deserve a few weeks off of training and studying." Thorin said.

"But I want to be a good warrior and prove to my father I'm not a weakling." I said.

"Your not, darling. Your becoming strong with Dwalin's and my training. I'm glad I can call you a daughter I won't get." Thorin said.

"Thank you, father." I said, hugging him which he returned.

END OF MEMORY

"There was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Balin said. I looked up as Nori stood up with others following. I stood up and stood next to Nori, who wrapped an arm around me as we looked at Thorin. "And I thought to myself then. There is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Thorin turned and saw all of us standing looking at him. I smiled. He was the only one along with Fili and Kili I would consider King. Thorin nodded and walked our way.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. I shared a look with Gandalf and Balin. We knew they were alive. I knew for sure because my father and his followers were working for Azog.

Third person's POV. The orcs sat on their wargs on the other side of the cliff. Two panthers came out and transformed.

"Send word to the Master. We have found the dwarf-scum and that the panther traitor is with them." The orc said in the black speech.

"Father will be pleased to know Tzipporah is with them." Skull, One of Zippy's traitor brothers said. The other panther nodded in agreement as both panthers and the orcs disappear into the darkness.

AN: So there's the new chapter. I'm excited that BOTFA is coming out this month. I already got it preordered and gonna do a marathon. I'll update soon


	12. Trolls

Chapter 11  
>Trolls<p>

We rode in a straight line through the forest in a downpour. I had the hood of my coat up as I rode behind Dori with Nori right behind me. I kept my head down to keep the rain off my face. I didn't mind the rain it was just I hated being soaked. Gandalf was leading the way with Thorin right behind him. I shivered lightly from the cold, but kept my horse moving.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rainuntil the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saurman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a greate Wizard or is he more like you?" I ask. I heard Nori snort from behind me as Gandalf looked back, offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said. I felt hands grab me and pull me off my horse and on another. I look up as Nori wrapped me up in his coat.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Your shivering. Stay with me, love." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I snuggled into his warmth. I dozed off in Nori's warmth. I woke up to Nori stopping his horse.

"What?" I ask.

"We are camping for the night." Nori said. I looked up as I heard Thorin giving orders as he walked to Gandalf, who was standing by the ruins of an old farmhouse. Nori got off and held out his arms for me. I slid off the horse and into his arms.

"Thank you for keeping me warm." I said, smiling up at him.

"I don't want my one getting sick now." Nori said. He leaned down and captured my lips with his and we kiss. We pull apart to see Gandalf storming by

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the Company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf asked.

"Who's that?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at Gandalf as he storms by me.

"Myself, Miss Tzipporah. I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said. Nori and I looked at each other as Bilbo questioned if Gandalf was going to be back.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called out.

That night. Nori and I curled up together near a stone with our food bowls sitting next to us. I laid in his arms with my arms wrapped around him. Bilbo was talking with Bofur. I reached out towards my bag and pulled out the book I was reading out. I turned in Nori's arms so that my back was against his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he held his pipe in his other.

"Cmomfy?" Nori asked.

"Very." I said as I opened my book and read as Nori smoked and talked to Dori and Ori. I was thinking about going to bed when Fili and Kili came running in, panic on their faces.

"Trolls. They got the ponies." Fili said.

"And Bilbo has gone after them." Kili said.

"You sent the burglar after them! I thought I told you two to watch the ponies. What were you doing?" Thorin asked. Fili and Kili looked guilty.

"Father. We should go. Who knows what could happen to Bilbo." I said.

"Move!" Thorin yelled. I grabbed my weapons as Fili and Kili run ahead of us. We came where the trolls were. There were three of them. Kili ran in and slashed one of the trolls.

"Drop him." Kili said.

"You what?" Tom asked. Kili swung his sword in his hand. A look of determination on his face. I pulled out my sword as I stood next to Nori.

"I said, drop him." Kili said. Tom throws Bilbo at Kili. Kili catches him and they fall to the ground. We let out yells and charge into the clearing and started to fight the trolls. I slashed at their legs. I avoided getting grabbed. I turned and got hit hard to where I was flying in the air and hit a nearby tree. I fell to the ground and let the darkness take me with Nori and Ori yelling my name.

Nori's POV

I was tied to a stick over the fire with my brothers and a few others, but I wasn't paying attention. Zippy still laid on the ground where she hit the tree. The trolls had left her there thinking she was dead. I didn't pay attention to Bilbo trying to distract the trolls. I was worried that Zippy was hurt badly or worse.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked, pulling me out of my daze. I raised a braided eyebrow.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili

"What are you talking about laddie?" Gloin asked.

"I don't have parasites." I said as the others join in on how they don't have them either.

"Your a fool." Dwalin said. I saw Thorin kick Kili and everyone looks at him. I got the picture. Bilbo was trying to waste time.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites." Kili said.

"We're riddled." I said. I didn't care what I said as long as I could get to Zippy fast and make sure she was fine and hold her in my arms.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori said.

"Yes we are. Badly." Dori said. Tom goes up to Bilbo.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked.

"Well!" Bilbo said. Tom pushed Bilbo.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked, sounding offended.

"Fools?" Bert asked.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice came. As the stick turned, I saw Gandalf standing on a rock.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea." Tom said.

"Can we eat 'im too?" William asked. Gandalf brought his staff down and cracked the rock he was standing on, releasing the sunlight into the clearing. The trolls screamed in pain as they were turned to stone. We all cheered after realizing that we were saved.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back." Dwalin said.

AN: THere's the new chapter. Yeah. Sorry to leave you wondering about Zippy. She'll be fine. I'll update soon


	13. Troll Hoard, Radagast, and On the Run

Chapter 12  
>Troll Hoard, Radagast, and On the Run<p>

Nori's POV. We were all freed from our bonds. I ran towards Zippy after I got dressed with Oin right behind me. I gathered Zippy in my arms and held her close.

"Zippy. Zippy. Come on, love, wake up." I said as Gandalf and Thorin talked as Oin knelt beside her to examine her.

"Her ribs are fractured. I'll have to wrap them up, lad." Oin said. I nod and help Oin with wrapping her up.

"Come. There's a troll cave we need to find." Thorin called. I stood up with Zippy in my arms. Thorin came over. "How is she?"

"She's got a few fractured ribs, but she's alright." Oin said.

"Thank you, Oin." I said. Thorin nodded. We all headed out to find the troll cave. The smell hit my nose and I felt Zippy curl deeper into my arms.

"Oh, what's that stench?" I ask.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf said.

"Here, Nori. Leave her here. I'll keep an eye on her." Dori said. I handed her over to Dori and followed the others. We enter the cave and some of the dwarves were coughing at the smell. Some of the dwarves went up to a pile of gold while I studied some of it.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." Bofur said.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel." Gloin said. I hurried out and grabbed a shovel from the bags. I quickly head back and give the shovel to the others. I looked around some jewels and found a bracelet for a woman with purple jewels. It was perfect for Zippy. I smiled.

Zippy's POV. I woke up and groaned in pain.

"Glad your awake, lass. You scared us." Dori said as I sat up.

"Zippy. You awake." Fili said, smiling.

"How do you feel?" Kili asked.

"Like I was hit by a horse." I said.

"You got a few fractured ribs, lass, but you'll be fine." Oin said.

"Zippy. Your awake." Nori said, running over as Gandalf approaches Bilbo and Thorin came out with a new sword. I smiled reconizing it as an elvish make. Nori pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Did I scare you that much?" I ask as Nori pressed his forehead against mine.

"You did. Glad your awake now." Nori said. I kissed his nose.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. Nori helped me stand and I pulled out my sword as Nori pulled out his twin daggers.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf called out as we ran towards the woods. Nori stayed close to my side as we heard what was coming getting closer. Nori pushed me behind him as it got closer. A sled being pulled by rabbits came into where we stood with a man in brown robes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man said. Nori was still tensed up as Gandalf pushed through the dwarves

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. I pushed past Nori, but he pulled me to his side as Radagast opens his mouth then shuts it. He repeats it like he forgets what he was going to say.

"He's a weird one. Not like Gandalf." I whispered. Nori nodded in agreement.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh. I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right thre on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said. He curls up his tongue and a look of surprise came on his face. "Oh, its not a thought at all. It's a silly old..." Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "Stick inscect." I shivered at that. He was an odd one. I sat down to relax as Gandalf and Radagast went off to talk. Nori came over and took my hand. Something cold went on my wrist. I looked down to find a bracelet with purple jewels on it

"Its beautiful." I said.

"Just like you. I found it in the troll hoard. Thought you would like it." Nori said, red creeping on his checks. I stood up and kissed him. He returned the kiss. A sudden howl made us pull apart and the dwarves were on alert.

"Was that a wolf? Are there... Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked. I stepped forward pulling my bow from my back.

"That is no wolf." I said as a warg appears on a hill and jumps down taking Gloin down. Thorin strikes it down and kills it with his new sword. Kili and I got arrows ready as another warg appears behind Thorin and we shot it at the same time. It falls and Dwalin embeds his axe in its head, killing it. Radagast and Gandalf show up.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked, sounding angry. I sniffed the air. Orc smell was in the air along with shifters. I swore in elvish. I was hurt and couldn't transform unless I had to, but even then it was dangerous.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted is what it means and they are close along with my enemies." I said, giving Gandalf the look.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted." Ori said, showing up on a hill with Bifur. I ran a hand over my face.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said.

"Do it, old friend then." Gandalf said. Radagast got on the sled and we quickly moved out as the wargs and orcs surround us. I saw none of my father's men were with them so far, but I knew they were out there. Radagast bursts from the forest with the wargs right behind him.

"Come and get me." Radagast calls, laughing as he does so. Gandalf watches as Radagast goes off with the wargs right behind him.

"Come on!" Gandalf calls. We rush across a rocky plain. I grit my teeth as my ribs scream in pain. Nori stayed close to my side with Fili and Kili right behind me. We quickly hide behind some rocks when we see the wargs not to far off. "Stick together."

"Move!" Thorin calls. We continue to run as Radagast leads the wargs on. We come to a stop behind a rock, but Ori continued to run.

"Ori, no!" I call, quickly grabbing him and pulling him back. We stood waiting.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf said. I stood next to Thorin as the others ran by.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf and I shared a look. I knew where he was taking us and I knew Thorin wouldn't be happy. Thorin, Gandalf, and I ran after the others. We take cover behind a rock. Claws on the rock above us came along with the warg sniffing. I stiffen as I hear a panther growl from above. A warg and panther were above us. I look at Thorin. He looked at Kili and I and nod. I pulled an arrow followed by Kili. We give each other a nod as we jumped out. I saw a panther right above and it jumped. I shot the panther right through the head and it fell dead to the ground in front of me. I heard the warg screaming as it was hit by Kili's arrow. I shot another arrow at it and it fell with its orc. The orc got up, letting out a screech, running at us.

"To much noise. Its alerting the others." I said as Dwalin, Bifur, and Oin took it down. I look at the panther as it transformed back into human. One of my brothers good friends laid before me. I growled. Yells came and knew the others had found us.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled. WE run through a grassy plain. I saw wargs starting to surround us.

"There they are!" I yell.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called. We run for a while longer, then came to a hault in a clearing. I turn as wargs suround us on all sides

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Zippy! Kili! Shoot them." Thorin yelled. Kili and I started shooting wargs left and right.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

"Where is Gandalf!?" Kili yelled.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said. I saw a panther running towards me.

"Not good." I said, throwing my bow and transforming into my panther. My ribs screamed in pain.

"NO! Zippy!" Nori yelled. I ran and collided with the pather.

"This way! You fools!" Gandalf yelled.

"Just go! I got it." I called out in all the dwarves minds as I avoided getting grabbed in the neck by the panther.

"Your weak." My younger brother, Jason came.

"I'm not." I said, grabbing him around the neck and twisting it in my mouth. Something it me from the side and I rolled. My animal couldn't stay as more pain riped through me. I laid, gripping my ribs as two panthers came to me. A horn blew and I reconized it as elf. The panthers left and I let darkness take me.

AN: There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is Rivendell.


	14. Rivendell

Chapter 13  
>Rivendell<p>

Nori's POV. When the horn blew and Zippy didn't come down, Dori and Dwalin had to hold me back from going after her.

"No. Zippy!" I yell. Thorin put a hand on my shoulder as sound of fighting came. An orc fell down the hole and landed on the ground. Thorin bent down and pulled an arrow out of the orcs chest.

"Elves." Thorin said, throwing the arrow down and glaring at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said, running after Dwalin.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said.

"What about Zippy? We can't just leave her." I said.

"She'll be joining us soon, Master Dwarf. I promise." Gandalf said. I nodded as we followed everyone down the pathway. I walk with the others. We were able to squeeze through the tight walls. I heard Gandalf mention it was magic to Bilbo. We came out into light next to a waterfall and looked over a Valley where a home was sitting in the valley.

"The Valley of Imralddis. In the Common tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf said, coming up behind us.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

"Here lies the last Homely house east of the sea." Gandalf said. Thorin and Gandalf talked, but I was distracted with worry for Zippy.

"She'll be fine, Nori. We'll find her." Dori said. The others agreed.

"I hope your right." I whisper. We head down to Rivendell and crossed the bridge and come into the courtyard that was guarded by two statues of elves. We stood in a circle. Elves were walking around. It was how Zippy described it when she told me about her life here before she came to live in the Blue Mountains.

"Mithrandir." An elf called and we looked to see an elf coming down the stairs.

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf said, coming over to the elf.

"Stay sharp." I heard Thorin whisper to Dwalin as Gandalf and Lindir spoke in elvish to each other.

"I must speak to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Lindir opened his mouth to say something, but a horn blew and we all turned around to see horses heading our way.

"Ready weapons! Hold ranks!" Thorin yelled out in dwarvish. We all got weapons ready as the elves drew near and circled us. Dori was holding Ori back as the horses made a circle around us.

"Gandalf." An elf that looked like the leader called out.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf called. They spoke in elvish and Elrond motioned to one of the Riders. The Rider got off with a female in his arms.

"Zippy!" I call.

"She was found laying by the secret entrance. She'll be fine after I heal her." Elrond said.

"We have our own healer that can look after her." Thorin said with anger clear in his voice.

"Thorin. You know as well as I do that the elvish healing is the best there is in Middle Earth. Tzipporah is trained in it as well. Let them take care of her." Gandalf said. Thorin sighed but nodded for he knew that Gandalf was right. I watched the elf leave with Zippy in his arms. Everything else was a blur except the mention of food and knew that I would have Zippy back as soon as she felt alright as I followed the others where we were to eat.

Zippy's POV. I woke up in a familiar room. I groaned as my body ached from the pain.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake. You scared your friends." A familiar voice said. I turned and saw Arwen, daughter of Elrond and a dear friend of mine sitting beside the bed.

"It's good to see you my friend. What's the damage?" I ask, sitting up.

"Few broken ribs and some bite wounds, but they are healing up nicely with your powers. Thorin is worried about you along with that dwarf with the odd hairdo. I think his name is Nori." Arwen said, helping me stand.

"Yes. I'm his one." I said.

"You found your mate at least. You can have a happy life that you wanted." Arwen said with a smile.

"Not if my father finds out." I said.

"Don't let your fathers words get to you. You deserve all the happiness you get. You got someone worth fighting for. Let's get you in a bath and dressed for dinner to join your friends and family." Arwen said. I smiled at my friends words. I was led to the ladies baths. "I'll bring you a dress. Take as long as you want. You know where to go." Arwen left as I undressed and slid into the water. I sighed as the water relaxed my sore body. I used the soaps to clean myself off and slid under the water to wet my hair and shampoo it. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I found a Durin blue dress waiting for me and I smiled. I slipped it on to find the sleeves were long and the neckline low, but not to uncomfortable for me.

I head towards the dining room balcony where I could hear the laughter of the dwarves. I smiled as I came up to them. I saw Thorin sitting with Gandalf and Elrond.

"ZIPPY!" The dwarves yell and Nori was on his feet and running towards me. I laughed and squealed as he lifted me up and spun me around. I heard laughs and then cheers and cat calls as Nori pulled me into a kiss.

"You alright?" Nori asked, taking my face in his hands.

"I'm fine, love. Just sore." I said. Nori was shoved out of the way and Thorin pulled me into a hug.

"Don't do that again. How did I get a foolish and stubborn daughter?" Thorin asked.

"I've been around you dwarves to long." I said. I heard the dwarves chuckle and Nori grumble. Thorin let me go and Nori led me to where he sat and I grabbed some food. Nori kept an arm wrapped around me as I ate. I heard Elrond talk about Thorin and Gandalf's swords. Throin walked away when Elrond asked why we were on the road

"Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral." Nori said. I chuckle.

"Did someone die?" Oin asked.

"Alright lads and lass. There's one thing for it." Bofur said. I watched as Bofur stood up and went to stand on a column. He started singing. I joined in and Nori pulled me to my feet and we danced around the table as the dwarves started throwing food at each other. I threw my head back and laughed. Cheers came as Bofur finished and I clapped in delight as I stood beside Nori.

"Lady Tzipporah. Someone wants to see you." Lindir said. I kissed Nori's check.

"I'll join you soon. Stay out of trouble." I said. Nori nodded and I followed Lindir to the library. A elf maiden stood in there waiting for me.

"Lady Galadriel." I said, bowing respectfully.

"Lady Tzipporah. It's wonderful to see you again." Galadriel said.

AN: And I leave you there. One more chapter of Rivendell and then to continue on. I am looking forward to writing Goblintown since I had it planned out for a long time. I'll update soon


	15. Talk to Galadriel and Stone Giants

Chapter 14  
>Talk to Galadriel and Stone Giants<p>

"What brings you here, Lady Galadriel?" I ask.

"The fate of the Durin Line and yours." Galadriel said, picking up a pitcher of water. I knew what she was doing for I did it before. "You know what to do, Tzipporah." Galadriel says as she pours water into a bowl. I walk up to the bowl and look into the water.

The images that are shown are not what I expected. Thorin stood in a room full of gold, mumbling about the Arkenstone and I knew that meant that he would be consumed by the gold sickness. Another was an army of orcs and goblins marching towards Erebor. Dwarves, men, shifters, orcs, and goblins all lay dead on a field. The last one was Dain sitting on the throne of Erebor. I pulled back on that.

"Dain on the throne of Erebor. I was suppose to take the throne if anything happened to Thorin, Fili, and Kili." I said, panic clear in my voice and face.

"The only way Dain would become King is if..." Galadriel said and I felt my face pale.

"Is if I were to die in battle as well." I whisper.

"Only you can change the fate of the Line of Durin and save your father from the Gold sickness." Galadriel said. My worst fear of him falling under the Gold sickness was gonna happen.

"I will try." I said.

"Don't give up hope, young Tzipporah. You are a strong woman. Your father's abuse and Thorin's guidance made you who you are today and love is making you stronger. Only love and family can help you. I have faith in you. Go be with your family and friends." Galadriel said with a smile on her face. I gave her a smile.

"Thank you." I said. I left the room to discover it was nighttime.

"The dwarves are on the balcony where they will be sleeping. Go join them." Arwen said with a smile on her face. I hugged her.

"I go when they go. I wish I can see you longer. Maybe another time." I said.

"And I'm sure you'll have a story to tell when you visit again and hopefully mated with kids." Arwen said, handing me my old clothes back to me. I blush and nod.

"Maybe. Who knows what this adventure will bring." I said. I head to the balcony after changing back into my old clothes. I found the dwarves burning furniture and cooking meet over it.

"Where's Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin?" I ask.

"They went to have Elrond look at the map." Nori said,wrapping an arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"Bombur!" Bofur called. I watched as Bofur tossed a sausage to his brother, who caught it. The stool that he was sitting on collapsed under his weight and Nori and I join the laughing. Thorin came in with Bilbo and Balin.

"Get to bed everyone. We leave at first light tomorrow." Thorin said. There were groans and complaints from the dwarves. I sighed and allowed Nori to pull me to the couch where we would be sleeping. Nori laid down first and I laid down beside him and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"What did the elves want?" Nori whispered.

"Nothing important." I said. I didn't want to tell him yet what I saw. Nori seemed to notice but didn't respond. He kissed my temple and I drifted off to sleep in his arms. I woke up to Thorin waking all of us.

"Time to go." Thorin said. We dressed and quickly ate a quick breakfast. We head to the courtyard.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bilbo asked as Nori and I walked by him.

"He's gonna meet us in the Misty Moutains. Move out." Thorin called. I waked with Nori, Dori, and Ori as we head to the secret entrance

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths lead on." Thorin said. Bilbo stops and looks back at Rivendell. I took one last glance at Rivendell.

"Aye." Balin said.

"Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up." Thorin called.

"Don't worry Bilbo. I have a feeling you'll be back." I said.

"You think?" Bilbo asked as he walked with us.

"Yes I do. I'm sure I'll be back soon." I said. Bilbo nodded as we walked into the wild. We walked as we head closer to the Misty Mountains. We slept only at night with me curled up in Nori's arms. We reached the Misty Mountains and climbed.

Later one night. It was thundering and raining badly. I had the hood of my cloak up. I walked between Fili and Dwalin having talked with Fili and Kili. Nori was up by Dori and Kili.

"Hold on!" Thorin called from the front. I walk holding onto the wall as the path got thinner. Dwalin kept a firm hand on my arm along with Fili. I heard a yell.

"Bilbo." The dwarves yell and I see Dwalin and Bofur pull Bilbo back before he falls into the abyss.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled.

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled. I look up to see a boulder flying in the air and hits the wall right above us. I cry out as Dwalin pushed me against the wall and I put hands over my head to stop rocks from hitting me.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin yelled, pointing in the distance. I saw a giant rear up from a nearby mountain, ripping off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Valar." I said.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, stone giants." Bofur called as the giant threw the boulder and it hit a giant that came behind us.

"Take cover, you fool." Thorin yelled. Bofur moved back.

"What's happening?" Kili called. I cry out as the path shook and I saw a huge crack came between Fili and Kili.

"No!" I cry out as the other comany moved away from us.

"Kili. Grab my hand!" Fili called. I met Nori's eyes and saw panic in them.

"Zippy!" Nori yelled. Fili and Dwalin pushed me back against the wall and I realized we were on a leg of one of the giants. I closed my eyes as we swung around. I was getting dizzy.

"JUMP!" I heard Thorin yell.

"Zippy. We need to jump. Come on, lassie." Dwalin said. I opened my eyes and see us heading towards the wall. I joined the others and jump onto the ledge. I landed on the wall next to Fili and Dwalin.

"NO! Fili! Zippy!" I heard Thorin yell. I sat up seeing the other run around the corner.

"We're all right! We're alive." Balin said. Nori and Kili pushed their way through and towards Fili and I. Nori pulled me to my feet and pulled me into a fierce hug. We didn't pay attention to the others as they rescued Bilbo. Nori took my face in his hands.

"Your alright? No injuries?" Nori asked, running his hands down my checks.

"I'm fine, Nori. Fili and Dwalin made sure I was safe." I said. Nori pulled me into a passionate kiss and I returned it. We pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together.

"Come on lovebirds. We found a cave." Gloin said. Nori led me into the cave and we found a spot next to Dori. I laid between the brothers and laid my head on Nori's chest as he pulled me close to warm me up. "Right then! Let's get a fire started!" Gloin says after dropping a stack of firewood on the ground.

"No. No fires, not in this lace. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"PLans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said. Balin and I shared concerned looks before he laid down.

"Ori. You warm?" Dori asked in a motherly tone.

"Leave him be, Dori. You don't need to mother him." Nori said with a sigh.

"And have him turn out like you did. I don't think so." Dori said. I rolled my eyes.

"I think he turned out just fine." I said.

"Because he met you, lass, which I'm glad he did." Dori said. Nori burried his face in my hair.

"Get some sleep, love. You had a long day." Nori said. I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin's voice woke me up. Nori pulled me tight against him as the floor gave out and we fell into the darkness.

AN: Goblintown is next and its not going to be good for the Company well mainly Zippy. You'll see soon.


End file.
